


Doctor/Patient Relations

by YouStoleMySocks



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, magic soup, sick!Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouStoleMySocks/pseuds/YouStoleMySocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the flu sucks and Jareth is kind of sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor/Patient Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Baby drabble because I had a hankering

"Something witty and annoying."

Sarah groaned, loudly, before muttering, “Oh God, please, just go away.” She was kneeling on the bathroom floor, with her arms wrapped around the toilet bowl, and she was in no mood for Goblin Kings.

“Something else witty and annoying.”

She was about to reply when her stomach heaved and she retched into the toilet. She squeezed her watering eyes shut. "Oh God, make it stop."

She heaved twice more before her stomach finally settled. Fumbling for the toilet handle, she got up and shuffled over to the sink to rinse the taste of vomit out of her mouth. It was a vain effort as a moment later she was diving for the toilet again.

"I suppose this isn't the best time."

"Ya think?" came her garbled response from the toilet bowl. Honestly, she had nearly forgotten he was there. She wasn't expecting him to crouch down behind her and hold back her hair. It was...kind of touching actually. He stayed with her, one hand holding her hair, the other rubbing soothing circles into her back, until her body finally decided to stop puking its guts out. She sagged against the toilet while he fetched her some water to rinse out her mouth. "Thanks."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I left a lady in such distress?"

She snorted but managed a small smile. "Indeed."

"Come then."

He helped her to her feet, despite her weak protests, and ushered her into her bedroom and into bed. She glowered halfheartedly up at him.

"If I throw up on my sheets, I'm sending you the dry cleaning bill."

He smirked as he conjured up a bowl of soup and passed it to her. “Eat.”

She regarded it with blatant suspicion. “What is it?”

“Frog tails and bat tongues,” he said dryly.

She scowled at him. As much as the thought of eating anything turned her stomach, he was insistent and so she forced a spoonful into her mouth. Chicken noodle. The second it hit her tongue, she realized how starved she was. She abandoned the spoon and drank straight from the bowl, downing the soup in a matter of minutes.

“That was so goooaaah,” she broke off with a wide yawn, her eyelids drooping.

He took the empty bowl from her and vanished it back to wherever it had come from while she nestled down into the blankets. She was on the edge of sleep when he heard her mumble.

“Thank you Jareth.”

She didn’t see his smile.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

She woke up some indiscernible amount of time later, fever free and completely healthy, and with glitter all over her floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the first two lines of Jareth's dialogue are like that because Sarah has deadbrain because of the flu and totally not because I'm lazy and didn't know what to write....


End file.
